


Silver Love

by PerishTwice



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Getting Together, Kissing, One Shot, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 05:50:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7562791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerishTwice/pseuds/PerishTwice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Learning to cast a Patronous is easy when you're in love with the person teaching you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver Love

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for clockworkprinceherondale.tumblr.com (Sammy).

He slides his hand down her arm, guiding her wand up, and steps in closer. She leans back into him, feeling the way his body fits with hers, her skin tingling at his proximity. His breath warms her cheek as he whispers in her ear.

'A happy thought.'

It's impossible to feel anything but happy so close to him. She breathes out, slowly, and notices everything: the grip of his hand around her wrist, the curve of his chest against her back, the press of his chin on her shoulder. She feels her muscles relaxing, unwinding, fitting themselves to the planes of his body.

He laughs, and the vibrations spread through her body.

What?'

She can't see him, but she can hear the smile in his voice. 'The spell.'

'Oh, right.'

She searches for the words, but her thoughts are scattered; it's like grasping at mist.

The tell-tale breath brushes her cheek again. 'Expecto patronum.'

She steadies herself, grips her wand tighter. 'Expecto patronum.'

A silver light bursts from the tip of her wand, hanging in the air for a second before forming into a shimmering wolf. It throws back its head in a silent howl, its fur rippling, then turns, gazing at her with eyes of moonlight. She feels the smile spread unbidden across her face.

'Not bad for a first time, Sammy.'

He releases her arm to raise his own wand and breathes life into his creature. She watches them, spellbound, a silver stag dancing with a silver wolf.

'They're beautiful,' she whispers.

'What did you think of?'

'I think you know.' She speaks without thinking, and only after the words are out does she realise just what she's said. 

Her words are met with silence. Worried, she tears her eyes away from the glimmering animals, spinning to face him.

She forces herself to look into his bright green eyes, scared of what she will find there. 

'Harry –'

But whatever other words she intended to say are lost as his lips close on hers. Unthinking, she throws her arms around his neck, pressing every inch of her body to him.

Behind her, the Patronuses shine brighter.


End file.
